The present invention features a motorized chair system, e.g., a motorized rocking chair, which provides controlled motion to an individual. The motorized chair system of the present invention may be particularly useful for individuals with limited motor functions. The motorized chair system may help promote better movement, balance, equilibrium, and vestibular processing and integration.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.